Every Spy Needs a Castle
by AJN1
Summary: Agent Beckett does all the heavy lifting, but she trusts her analyst partner more than she ever thought possible. But, when secrets come to light, will that break or make their partnership? Is the Agency really all that it seems? *As of right now, this story will be put on permanent hold until further notice, any questions you can message me (3/6/17)*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: he's a little something I've been wanting to write, although it is very very rough, I just wanted to publish it. I also wrote the majority of this very very late at night, so it's not the best thing ever. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

* * *

"It's not going to work!", she repeated for the hundredth time. She was pacing in the old runned down room, having spent the _last_ five minutes trying to convince the voice speaking into her ear that this crazy plan was NOT. GOING. TO. WORK.

She was lucky to have found this hideout when she did. The mission had not gone according to plan, and when it all went south, she holed up in the first place she could find. But now she had to find a way to reach the helicopter waiting to take her back.

The men chasing her would soon find her if she didn't find a way out of the building she had run into. When she explained the situation she was in, the room with only one door leading to the lobby, or two French doors leading to a ledge, she wasn't too happy with the options given to her.

"Trust me Beckett, you'll make it, but you have to go now, they're entering the lobby and should be reaching you in" the voice paused, calculating the time she had left before all of hell rained down on her, "Five minutes". _Damn it_. She had to leave, now. But the only reasonable exit was currently being filled up with the not so happy people that wanted her head on a platter.

 _Plan B it is._

"How can you be so sure it'll work? Cause I would very much like to survive this mission" she quipped. It's not like she didn't trust the voice in her head. He's always been reliable, and has proven to be a very valuable partner. Hell, he was the closest thing to a friend she had, but she didn't dwell too much on that idea.

For some reason, now as she was facing a rock and hard place, she had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. And she had learned very early on to trust her gut, after all, it was her gut that had kept her alive this long.

"Agent", she heard the voice call out, "I know it's unheard of, but the only reason why I am even telling you to do this is because I believe it will work".

"You sound awfully sure" she countered. He sounded as confident as if he'd witnessed this be done before. Hell, he sounded as confident as if he'd been the one to do it himself.

In all her years of service, she had never read or heard of an Agent officially pulling this off. Unless of course..the stories were true?

"You and I will be having a very important conversation when I get back, you copy?"

He knew she'd pick up on that, his reassurances being a little too confident. It was a conversation he wasn't too excited to have, but it was about time she knew. And with the way the mission had ended, she had a right to know exactly why everything had gone so utterly and completely wrong.

"Copy. Now, just head to the far end of the room, and when you're ready, run as hard as you can" he broke off, as if finally realizing exactly what he was asking her to do, or to call back an elusive memory, she wasn't sure. But, before she could think about it further, his voice broke through her thoughts. "Make sure you use all the strength that you can muster in the push off, and to cover your head when you roll, copy?".

"Copy. I hear them getting closer, I'll check in when I land". Here, she paused, tilting her head in contemplation before adding, " _if_ I land". She released a light chuckle, one she learned from him.

"Very funny, Agent. Two minutes and counting. See you on the other side."

"Copy".

With that, she took off like a bullet, pushing her legs to move as fast as they could. When she neared the ledge, she heard the door of the room burst open. She heard the rushed footsteps of the men hot on her trail, just as she felt the bullets fly past her.

But she kept her mind focused.

The voice of her partner infiltrated her mind reminding her of what to do. When she finally reached the ledge, she pushed off with all the strength she could muster… And she flew.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2! I'll have a note at the end. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, liked, and favorited the story. It means the world to me. Don't stop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Saying that he was relieved would be a major understatement. She had made it. She had managed to escape the slew of thugs chasing after her and reach the rendezvous point. If it were not for her incredible amount skill, and sheer amount of luck, this mission could have ended very differently. He would have been devastated.

When he realized that the mission had been compromised, a knot had formed in the pit of his stomach. It couldn't be happening _again_. He thought that after everything that had happened, things would have been different. But he was wrong. He had made a mistake, became complacent with how things were going. He had become distracted, and it was the worst thing an agent could ever do.

Now, as he waited for Agent Beckett to return, he began to gather his thoughts. The story that he was about to tell her would no doubt cause some form of problems in their partnership, a partnership that he had come to appreciate more than he ever thought possible. But, the partnership between an agent and analyst was one built on trust. An agent worked on the information provided to them by their partners, the ones behind the computer screens. It was their lives on the line, and their partners had to make sure that with each mission, they'd come back alive.

It was all trust.

And he was about to destroy it.

* * *

She was so damn tired. She had just spent three weeks undercover, only to have the mission blow up in her face.

She was tired, but she was damn well pissed too.

As the elevator descended, she didn't know what to think. She felt frustrated with everything, but more importantly, she felt frustrated with herself.

She never failed a mission. In all her years working in the Agency, she never once had a mission go so wrong like this one. But, it wasn't her shortcomings that had ruined the mission. No. It was something else. She knew it, felt it deep in her gut, and she was going to get answers. She only trusted one man smart enough to figure out what had gone wrong, and he owed her a very important conversation (as well as 20 coffees-undercover work sucked).

She had been looking forward to this conversation. The only thing keeping her calm was knowing that she'd arrive and find her partner where he always was, waiting for her at his desk. He'd be behind his beloved computer screen, wearing those adorable glasses, and with her cup of coffee at hand. She couldn't wait to see him. It was the coffee that she missed. Not that adorable stupid grin.

* * *

He felt her approach more than he heard her. She was quiet. Years of training did that to you. But, he always knew when she was near. Years of being partners did that too. As she got closer, he grabbed the coffee mug he had ready for her and spun around in his chair, ready to face his partner head on.

"Ah, Agent Beckett," he breathed. "I am so glad to see you".

Her face was grim, the hard lines of her face easily visible to all. But, as he met her eyes and passed her the coffee mug, he noticed her face immediately relax. He loved when she did that. He felt himself relax too.

"Remind me next time I go undercover to bring a bag of coffee with me," she said with a lilt to her voice. He smiled back at her, pushing back the glasses that had slipped down his nose. Their eyes remained locked until she broke the trance by turning around to look at the desks and agents milling about. A strange look passed her face, one he had never seen before, and he began to get worried. This was what he was waiting for. She approached him, and headed towards the chair by his desk, an old ratty thing that she had claimed as hers at the beginning of their partnership.

She sat down with a graceful plop, and turned her head towards him.

"You owe me an important conversation," she said with a serious tone. "Don't think I forgot". She kept her voice low, making sure anyone passing by would not catch anything of their conversation.

He felt nervous. After years in the Agency, he should be more controlled. But, she always made him nervous.

"I know. I owe you this, and a whole lot more," he whispered. "But, we can't do it here. We have to go somewhere else, somewhere more private." He quickly glanced around, then turned back to his partner. She looked surprised, he eyes widening ever so slightly. She had no idea how deep this actually went.

With a slight nod of her head, he got up and began gathering his things. He didn't know if he would be back, so he packed what he could without raising suspicion. When he was done, he turned to his partner, gave her a small nod, and they both turned towards the elevator.

* * *

A/N: Coming up will be the chapter that inspired it all. Please follow me on tumblr at my-fics dot tumblr dot com for regular updates or info on stories. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! it's been a long time since I wrote. Just wanted to say that I took a much necessary break from everything and only now started getting back to this. Thank you to all who stayed with this story. I am trying to get back to my stories but please be patient with me. Anyways enjoy, and as always please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

Reaching the lobby, they both stepped out of the elevator as soon as it opened and strode towards the revolving doors. Agents were swarming in and out, the traffic never ceasing no matter the hour in the day. Despite all the years of being in the Agency, it was something that had never changed. They casually passed the front desk, nodding their heads in unison towards the security guard faithfully surveying the floor. No one would know any different, watching them leave together. They had often left together after many tough missions to go have a burger and shake at Remy's Dinner. It had become some sort of tradition for them.

As soon as they reached the front of the building, she noticed a quick shift in her partner. It was subtle, but his whole body became rigid, like he was preparing himself for some sort of battle. As often as they would leave the Agency together, this was the first time she saw him react like this. He wasn't the field agent, he was the analyst, and such behavior was surprising. She became instantly worried. More so for her partner than for herself.

He turned his head and locked eyes with her, making sure she understood exactly what he was asking of her. He wanted her to follow his lead. His eyes were a swirl of emotions, but she focused on the most dominant one, worry. He was pleading with her to follow him, but most importantly, to trust him. She would be going in blind, something she vehemently disliked. She always wanted to be prepared, and never vulnerable.

But, this was her partner. The one person who had proven time and time again that he would always be there by her side. She doesn't know when he had wormed himself so deep within her heart, but he had.

She looked straight into his eyes with more determination than she felt, nodded her head, and he immediately led the way.

* * *

To say that he was surprised would have been the biggest understatement of the century. Agent Beckett had just agreed to follow him. To follow him, wherever he led, without any idea of what was happening. Yeah, he was beyond surprised.

He knew her more than he let on. Years of working together coupled with his eye for detail, led to him knowing more than she even realized. She was fascinating. A determined and driven person cloaked in mystery was exactly what had intrigued him all those years back. The reason as to why he had agreed to be her partner. (It wasn't that she was absolutely gorgeous, not the whole reason anyway). But most importantly, he knew just how hard it was for a person like Beckett to give the lead to someone else. He felt his heart swell with emotion over the fact that Beckett trusted him this much. And he felt his heart crush itself into a million little pieces when he remembered that soon he'd be destroying it. He hoped and pleaded with the universe that when the truth all came out, the resulting damage wouldn't be beyond repair.

* * *

She didn't know where they were going, but she immediately recognized _what_ they were doing. They were backtracking for the third time since they started this trek through the city. They were using the techniques that most everyone in the Agency learned. They started out with the basic ones, the ones every newbie learned like, "How to Avoid Being Followed", and "How to Lose a Tail". She understood why any agent used these common techniques daily, years of working many missions and ops made all the agents paranoid. Although as time went on, she noticed that he became more and more elaborate with his moves. He was doing things that only the most advanced of agents used while on ops. He went on full "chameleon mode" as they had called it. What he was doing went beyond the realm of standard avoidance techniques. Most agents would've been home by now. Hell, she would've been deep into her post-mission bath already, but he was doing some serious tail shaking. She could only imagine that he was either extremely paranoid (surprising since he was only an analyst after all) or that he actually had to shake a pretty good tail. She kept vigilant, constantly surveilling their surroundings to see if she could spot anyone. She hadn't.

After what felt like hours, they reached the entrance of an underground parking structure and she immediately went on high alert. Her partner must have sensed it, because he turned to look at her and offered her a slight grin.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't work to put her at ease.

Once inside, they crossed to the other side of the parking space, where they were met with another door. She saw him pull out a key and insert it into the lock. Once opened, she noticed that it was a tunnel of some sort. It was dark save for the few lights overhead that worked to lead them through. When they reached the end of the tunnel, she noticed that while their surroundings were old stone, the door they were facing was significantly different from the last. That's when she realized that they had reached another building completely.

It was made from solid steel, bolted into the wall, and with only one way to access it. With a retinal and print scan.

She knew now that they were reaching the peak of their adventure, and she didn't know what to expect on the other side.

Her partner placed his hand on the scanner while simultaneously leaning closer to one sticking out of the wall. When the scan finished, the screen flashed green and the door opened.

Her partner turned back towards her and while his eyes were filled with gratitude he said only one thing. "We're here".

* * *

As soon as she stepped through the door, it was not what she was expecting. It was a lobby. She was met with glass doors and high ceilings. There were people walking in and out of the building, a doorman graciously opening the door for them. No one looked any wiser to the fact that the door to the parking structure was a steel door that required your prints and a retinal scan.

She was completely surprised. And as a seasoned agent, she didn't much appreciate being surprised.

They walked towards the elevator and while they waited for its arrival, she felt her partner slip his hand into hers.

Would it be crazy to say that out of this whole ordeal, holding his hand was what completely threw her for a loop. She felt herself tense at the sudden contact, the most physical she had ever gotten with her partner. He gently squeezed her hand and she felt herself relax.

"I know this was all very weird, and I want to say thank you for coming this far with me. I promised you answers, and I will give them to you, but I feel like I should warn you that once you know this, there's not going back." He looked down, couldn't hold her gaze. He was nervous, and maybe even a little scared. But she was in this till the end. Once she started a mission, she finished it.

"I'm in this, wherever it leads." She replied with a firm voice.

He gently squeezed her hand again only this time with gratitude, and when the elevator arrived, he lead her in.

During their climb, the elevator stopped once, and they were met with an elderly lady. She walked in and smiled to them both. As she turned around to face the doors, she said, "You're early."

"Yeah, had something come up, you know how it happens," her partner briefly replied. "How's your heating unit working? Giving you any trouble?"

"Not anymore son, thanks for getting maintenance to come up".

"My pleasure," he replied with a charming smile.

The lady smiled back at him again, only then glancing toward Beckett who had stepped behind him.

"Is she.." the lady started when Castle quickly replied with, "Yes, she is."

"And are you.." she started to ask when Castle simply replied with, "Yes, I am."

As the elevator came to its stop and opened its doors, the lady stepped out and turned to face Castle giving him a quick wink, and her parting words before the doors closed again, "Good luck with that dear."

Still feeling a bit uneasy at the exchange in the elevator, Beckett didn't even notice when the elevator had stopped moving again. Only moving when she felt Castle tugging on her hand and leading her down a long hallway with a few doors scattered here and there.

When they reached the last door at the end of the hallway, that is when Castle finally let go of her hand and turned to face a panel that would have been barely noticeable to the untrained eye. But she was very well trained, and when she started to pay attention, she began to notice all the other security measures surrounding them. There were small cameras placed around the passageway as well as infrared scanners, and when she looked towards Castle, she saw him placing his hand onto the panel while he leaned forward to where she imagined another retinal scanner was placed.

She was definitely surprised at all the security measures Castle had managed to place in what she imagined to be any other normal New York City building. She always struggled to maintain her one camera trained to her home's entrance, because just as the Agency had suggested, taking up a normal residence was vital to maintaining their covers but it was also very hard at maintaining proper security measures. As she saw the panel flash green, she felt more than heard the metal bars sliding out of place to unlock the door. And when they heard the resounding click, Castle reached for the handle of the door, and turned it with ease, pushing it slightly before turning towards her and tentatively saying, "Welcome to my home".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I promise I'm trying to churn these out. I wanted to give you all something so I'm publishing this piece for now (excuse the errors, it's late). Thank you so very much to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy and please continue reviewing.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

To say she was awestruck would have been a major understatement. Her partner's home was certainly extravagant. Something that was surely to be way above his pay grade. Hell, it was past hers. As a field agent, she was paid a quite comfortable sum per mission, and even then she knew she wouldn't be able to afford this place.

So, what was her analyst partner doing in such a lucrative place?

Her mind was buzzing with all these thoughts as she walked deeper into her partner's home, reading the place like she was trained to do. It was definitely a home. The place looked well lived in. He had his walls lined with novels, and a piano by a panel of windows that covered the entire wall. Besides a set of comfortable looking sofas, the rest of the space was simple and bare, with a few of his things scattered on the table. A random book, and a few case files perfectly laid out next to it. The kitchen was fully stocked, and the bar had a plate of food that was half-eaten, as if someone had left in a hurry this morning. She was intently studying the place, noticing a set of stairs and a closed door on the other side of the room, all the while Castle was intently studying her.

* * *

He was worried. That had been blatantly obvious. Especially to the seasoned agent standing right in front of him. He was studying her face, her reactions, looking for any indication that she would bolt, that she'd suddenly find out all his secrets in her perusal of his home and run away. He'd been with her long enough to be able to read her face, get past the fake mask that her training had placed there. He knew her. That was how he was able to know, that at the current moment, she was unabashedly curious about his home. He loved to watch her. She kept her face perfectly neutral, but her eyes were shining with that beautiful spark that meant she was interested in something. He took this moment to drink her in, to take advantage of the fact that this might be the last time he ever has the opportunity to do so. After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"Nice place you got here Castle."

She finally turned her eyes to him, holding it, and offering him the tilt of a small grin.

"I gotta say, I'm definitely surprised."

Despite the whirl of emotions he was feeling, he couldn't hold back his smile. He could never hold it back from her. He offered her a shrug of his shoulders. "I thought you hated being surprised," he stated, while he turned his gaze downward, breaking their staring contest.

"You should know by now Castle, when it comes to you, I don't mind so much".

She was teasing him. Indulging in some light banter to help calm them both down. But it appeared to do the exact opposite. Because as soon as the words left her mouth, it was like a knife was being stabbed through him. He flinched at her words and he deflated. Before she could say anything else, he was already walking away from her, mumbling something that sounded like the word coffee. She did the only thing she could do. She followed.

* * *

"Sit," came the firm demand. She wasn't used to this Castle, the one giving orders, but she had passed her comfort zone a long time ago. She sat down and watched her partner comfortably work around his kitchen preparing two cups of coffee for them.

"You've been here for a while now, you seem very comfortable," she surmised. Ther was no doubt, only a deduction made based on the evidence she gathered.

"Yes, you could say that." He wasn't going to deny anything, he owed her that much.

He quickly finished up his task and placed her mug in front of her.

"Here. I figured we'd need caffeine in order to continue," he calmly said.

She only nodded before grabbing the cup and taking a sip of what was one of the best brews he had made to date. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste before quickly opening them back up. He was watching her again. "Staring is still creepy Castle," she lightly scolded before rolling her eyes and taking another sip.

He released a light chuckle and she felt herself calm down a bit. A bit proud of herself for getting him to laugh again.

"Beckett," he started out with a serious tone, "before we being this, I want you to know something first," he held her gaze firmly again, only continuing when she gave a slight nod. "After all these years of working for the Agency and being your partner, you need to know that it was real for me," he paused to let his words sinks in, "your partnership means the world to me, and I have always had your back out there, you have always been able to depend on me, do you understand?"

He bore his eyes into hers, and only then could she truly see the depths of his desperation. Now she understood how deep this was going to run. Despite the panic that was rising up within her, despite her mind telling her to turn around and run, she saw the truth. For the first time in a very long time, she decided to ignore her mind and decided to follow what her gut had been telling her all this time, since the moment she strolled up to him and he flashed her that crooked smile of his. Trust him.

Keeping the firm eye contact with him she nodded her head, "I believe you Castle."

* * *

It was music to his ears. Four simple words and he felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders. If only for a moment.

She believed him. She trusted him. And God he hoped he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

"I'm not an analyst, well to be more specific, I'm not _just_ an analyst," he started. "I have been with the Agency for a long time, longer than I've led you to believe, pretty much I've been in my entire life. You could say I grew up in the Agency. I joined straight out of high school, since I didn't really have a family. My father was never in the picture and my mother was more of an actress than a mother, and I didn't have any friends, so it seemed right. The Agency saw potential in me and I guess I saw the only future possible for me."

At this point he was standing in front of the window panes staring out into the city. It was like he was hypnotized, in a trance recalling his past.

She just stared at his form, taking in all the clues that confirmed his story. He was in shape, more so than the other analysts. He was all rugged lines and sharp angles. She knew this, had been denying what the facts had been telling her all along, and now reality was crashing down around her.

"I began training immediately. Spent years learning, working, and studying everything the Agency threw at me, and eventually I became an agent."

Now he had turned to face her again, leaning against the window and waiting to see what her reaction to this new information would be.

She was shocked. More so over the fact that deep down she sort of knew this, but she had denied it. Didn't want to believe that he had been lying to her. At least not after knowing each other for so long. But she couldn't really fault him could she? Everybody at the Agency had secrets. She had secrets. Now it seemed that Castle was ready to let them all out.

* * *

She appeared to be processing the information well, better than he thought she would. He should have known, Beckett was a logical person. She knew how to read the facts and come to a conclusion. She must've know this, but it seemed they were both kidding themselves. He continued on, not wanting to lose the courage he had summoned up just for this.

"I don't know if you've heard the stories, a certain agent by the name of Rodgers that had the most completed missions recorded by the Agency? Well, it's obvious the majority of those stories are exaggerated and make it seem like Rodgers was some kind of superhero, but there was an agent Rodgers and," he took a deep breath, "he was me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she just felt her jaw drop.


End file.
